


sensory deprivation

by koolcatkenma



Series: kinktober 2k19 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: in this, kenma is like close to blind, and completely so in the dark. not super important, but that was what i was envisioning when i wrote this





	sensory deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> in this, kenma is like close to blind, and completely so in the dark. not super important, but that was what i was envisioning when i wrote this

The moment Kenma slipped the blindfold over Kuro’s eyes, everything became that much more intense. 

The soft sounds of him moving across the room, his bare feet padding against the floor. Light fingers wrapped around Kuro’s right wrist and he shivered. The feel of leather soon encased his wrist and the snapping of buttons was loud and sharp. Kenma proceeded to his left wrist.

No sight, no touch.

The next sense to go was his hearing, but not before Kenma went over the rules.

“We stop anytime you want to. What are the safewords again?”

“Temperature if I am uncomfortable, red to stop completely, no questions asked.” He breathed, unsure of where his partner was. The voice came from above him, but there was no pressure on the bed; Kenma was still standing.

“Good, Tetsuro.”

With that, chunky headphones were placed over his ears, blocking out all sound. He was in the dark, surrounded by complete silence. On top of that, he was already naked, clothes stripped off prior to climbing into bed. Cool air touched his skin, goosebumps forming on his arms. The captain had no sense of time; the minutes before Kenma touched him felt like hours. 

Finally, warm hands pressed against his torso, palms down. The touch sent a shiver through him. But just as soon as they touched him, the hands left. There was pressure next to Kuro, the bed sinking in where Kenma was surely sitting now. He hadn’t let Kuro undress him before, leaving him still in the oversized shirt he stole and briefs. 

Not being able to hear or see threw him through a loop; Kenma was basically blind in broad daylight and completely at night. When they had sex with the lights on, the smaller boy could make out all the faces Kuro made, all the signs that told him what he was doing right. But in the dark, everything was a mystery. Where his sneaky hands were, whether the lube would be hot or cold, condom or none, even the toys used were always a surprise; and Kuro had suggested that they give it a try on him.

A light kiss was pressed to his lips, and he could taste strawberries. That was the numbing spray they kept in the drawer for ‘special occasions’. Kuro’s dick twitched, fully erect and leaking onto his stomach.   
He wasn’t allowed to touch him, which included kissing Kenma back. He was left with a tingling sensation on his lips. Hands touche his skin once again, slippery with warmed oil. They pressed into his chest, massaging the area around his pink nipples. Kuro couldn’t hear himself, but he knew he sounds escaping his mouth was small and needy. 

Kenma twirled his index finger around the sensitive area, playing with the perky nipple, running oil down his chest, over each one. Kuro leaned into the touch, desperately wanting more. He was granted such when teeth bit his skin, surely bruising. The sound that came out of his mouth was one Kenma had never heard before, and it made his dick jump, tenting his underwear. 

Deciding that his partner was oiled up enough on his chest, he moved lower, grabbing the warmed bottle and drizzling the heat onto Kuro’s thighs, hips, and member. He watched it spread and drip down his skin, glistening. Setting down the bottle, Kenma moved to straddle Kuro, ass pressed into his abs. The fabric slid against the oil, letting Kuro know that his lover was still clothed, but facing his dick. Unable to see or hear anything, he waited a couple of moments while Kenma got situated, seemingly stripping his shirt off. The weight made Kuro’s breathes shorter, heart beating in his ears. 

A mouth engulfed his whole cock in one go and Kuro nearly lost it. The wet, hot inside of Kenma’s mouth mixed with the oil was something Kuro wished he could be watching. Teeth lightly scraped the side as the blond bobbed his head, ass rising and falling with his movements. Kuro’s hips bucked up, cock going impossibly deeper, hitting the back of Kenma’s throat. Hands went to either hip and pressed down against them, stilling the bucking at best as they could. 

It took everything in him not to move against the hands. His wrists ached, leather rubbing his skin as he strained against his restraints. He yearned to see his kitten, his lover, with his soft pink lips wrapped around his cock, taking all of him without noise. 

Kenma’s mouth popped off, tongue swirling around the tip. Then he lifted off of Kuro’s chest, and the man could finally take a deep breath. His body shivered at the sudden loss of warmth but as soon as Kenma had gotten off, he was back again; this time with no underwear. 

He was facing Kuro, able to watch as his lover came undone under the soft, surprise touches. Light hands trailing up his torso, circling his nipples, right to his open mouth. They sunk in, putting weight on his tongue, drawing out saliva. With his finger thoroughly coated, Kenma took them back, sinking their warmth into himself. A low moan escaped his throat, although Kuro didn’t know. Having already prepared himself beforehand, it didn’t take long for four of his fingers to fit easily.

Kuro was being neglected but he didn’t know why. He knew Kenma was straddling him yet again, knees on either side of his hips. But there was little movement beyond a slight rocking. 

Without warning, a hand wrapped around his length. Before Kuro knew it, something had completely engulfed his cock, right down to the hilt. Then came the rocking.

Kenma was fucking himself on Kuro.

The sound that was ripped from Kuro at the realization was loud enough to pierce even the noise-canceling headphones. His hips bucked up, fucking Kenma, out of time with the boy's own hips. Kenma groaned as his prostate was hit over and over again, sending shocks up his spine. He gripped Kuro’s waist for support, nails digging into his skin. He panted, skin damp, hair sticking to his cheeks. He watched as Kuro’s face twisted in pleasure, the man whispering his name repeatedly. 

“Kenma..kitten, I’m soso close.” He gasped, thrusts becoming irregular and forceful. Kenma wrapped a hand around his own neglected member, pumping in time with Kuro. 

Kuro came with a silent scream, spilling hot into Kenma. The feeling of Kuro twitching into him pushed him to his own orgasm, seed spilling onto Kuro’s stomach, mixing with the oil. Kenma rode out the rest of his orgasm, forcing whines from his lover who was surely overstimulated. 

Then he just sat there, still seated on him. Light hands reached up to remove the headphones and blindfold. Kuro blinked rapidly at the sudden light, eyes focusing on the boy above him.

“Hey.” Kenma whispered, reaching a hand out to caress his cheek.

“Hi.” Kuro leaned into the touch, purring. 

“You okay?”

“Of course, kitten. You treated me so well. Let’s do that again soon.” Kenma chuckled at that, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Kuro’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment on what i can improve this is my first attempt at smut and kinktober so i need some guidance :)


End file.
